


Irresistible

by CompletelyCreative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Fandom-songs challenge, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, fswc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyCreative/pseuds/CompletelyCreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the fifth time Dean has walked in on Castiel fucking someone else. This time, he's fed up.</p><p>Part 1/30 of my Fandom-Songs Writing Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of 30 days of my Fandom-Songs Writing challenge found [here.](http://scarlettcharlie.tumblr.com/post/120572418981/fandom-songs-writing-challenge)
> 
> This ficlet is based off of the song Irresistable by Fall Out Boy.

‘How could you! How -- how dare you do this to me!’

It was the fifth time this had happened. The fifth time that Dean had taken his ‘boyfriend’ Castiel's ‘no-knocks-needed’ rule a bit too... liberally. The fifth time he had welcomed himself into the halls of his home, calling ‘Cas’ in ignorance and bliss. It was the fifth time he was halted by the view of Cas on the couch, naked, fucking someone else from behind. It was the first time that it was a woman, who was pulling his dark hair and biting her lips. After Dean screamed her back into her pants, and out the door, he broke down into hysterics.

For the fifth time.

Castiel’s hands were on his shoulders and he was standing on his toes, trying to pry into Dean’s watered eyes.

‘C’mon, babe, please,’ his gravelled voice was soft, but stone cannot plead. After the fifth time, Dean knew that. He should have known that before the first.

Dean always knew that there was an edge to Castiel. When he crashed Dean’s Midyear exam in Engineering, the first thing that his little brother said to him was to keep his distance. That Castiel Novak -- or Cas, as he was called -- was a danger to humanity, especially the part of it that spent their time building robots and designing engines. He was probably right, right beyond belief... but as always, Dean didn’t listen to him. Black studded leather and hair that was highlighted with the color of the sky seemed to catch his attention, and he followed Castiel around for the rest of that year. By the time that they had a proper conversation, Dean was already wrapped around his little finger, and it all spiraled from there.

They had been dating for just two years, and at the end of their Senior Year together, Dean felt on fire for the fifth time. However this time, he was drowning in tears as well. Here he was, standing in front of lips that kissed his eyelids and fingers that tapped his lips, just a sadistic son of a bitch who knew what he was doing all along. And yet Dean still wasn’t out the door.

‘You.... you sick son of a bitch...’ he muttered through trembling lips. He could see the blurs of blue hair, and dirty hands were stroking the back of his head, and a smile was quirked under sympathetic eyes. Castiel knew what he was doing all along, and they both knew it, and he still had Dean wrapped around his little finger. No fingers were on his lips and no kisses were on his freckles, and Castiel was smiling.

‘Please, babe... it was the wrong place at the wrong time.’ Dean stepped back.

‘You know,’ he pointed, ‘Sammy was right. He was right all along. You... and your stupid leather jacket and hair... your damn ‘partners’ and your ‘wrong places’ and ‘right times...’’ Castiel stroked the back of his neck.

‘Dean--’

‘No!’ Dean ducked away from him, ‘I’ve just been ignoring it, all of your playing and how you spin your fucking web right around me! Ever since that very first Freshman slut came in, I’ve been letting you tie me up like I’m some sort of fucking toy for you to bat around! You leave me at parties and I have to walk home alone, you lock the door on me but leave it wide open when it matters, you sneak off to fuck the cheerleaders like I don’t know... but I have, Cas! I’ve known for so long and-- I should’ve left you. I--’ he blindly reached behind him -- there had to be a door, an exit to this hell, ‘I should’ve left you a long time ago.’

Castiel dropped his hand; his filthy, dark hand that Dean had been holding onto for far too long. Yet he reached for Dean’s own fingers, lightly traced his prints and palms. Dean didn’t yank them away.

‘You’re... You’re right, Dean. I do love to play games.’ His voice was smooth, low, drawling, and Dean closed his eyes. He couldn’t do this, not now... not when Dean was about to never have to hear persuasion again. ‘But let’s be honest here... you’ve been playing these games, too. You know when the door’s unlocked, and you’ll sit on the curb for hours, waiting for me to come back from one of those parties, and if we are being completely honest here... who are you calling a slut, when you’re still standing here?’ Castiel took Dean’s other hand to face him, and leaned in, whispering into his ear. ‘Let’s face it, Dean. I’m secondhand smoke, and you love the way it hurts.’ He traced Dean’s lips with his fingers, just light enough so Dean would choke back a whimper, and smiled. 'You love my games, you love my color and you love to be on fire. Like you're a fucking moth.' He caught his lips in a chasing kiss, and laughed lightly. 

‘But I'm your fucking flame, Dean. And you’ve got me wrapped around your little heart.’

It was the first time that Castiel had said that. The first time that Dean completely melted against him, the first time that fire burned both of their lips as they chased after one another. And when Castiel pushed him down onto the filthy, dirty couch with his stained, ashen hands, Dean bit his lip and moaned for a countless time again.

‘You’re Irresistible.’


End file.
